1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present system relates to a security system using a sensor network constituted by nodes where multiple nodes, which can transmit ID information on a node, and simultaneously, can conduct inter-node distance measuring and inter-node intrusion detection, are disposed in a facility such as a residential house, a warehouse, an office, a plant, a hospital, a school, and a vehicle, and simultaneously, an authorized member of the facility carries the node, and relates to a security system using an actuator network where the node further provided with an actuator, and the actuator is properly operated according to the position of an intruder.
2. Description of the Related Art
(1) Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H10-27292 Publication discloses the following art.
[Problems] To prevent neglect of setting a guard mode for reporting a security company of a door breakage, and to assure high security.
[Means for Solving the Problems] While a facility such as a store is closed, a person who leaves last can open a door D0 used for leaving last, and can go home only after locking doors D1 to D6 to be guarded, and simultaneously setting a guard mode. During standard business hours until PM 5:00, the door D0 for leaving last is freely opened from the inside, and the condition required for opening the door is to set the guard mode after PM 5:00.
(2) Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H08-249550 Publication discloses the following art.
[Object] To provide a home security apparatus enabling operating a single set button to set/reset a state of monitoring door lock even when multiple systems of security sensors are connected.
[Constitution] By pressing single set button included in a home security apparatus according to the present invention for less than a first predetermined period within a second predetermined period, monitor modes are sequentially changed as a loop. After the second predetermined period has elapsed, the monitor mode is determined, and multiple systems of security sensors are set to a monitor state. When the set button is pressed for a period longer than the first predetermined period, the monitor state of the multiple systems of the security sensors is reset by operating the single set button.
(3) Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-56887 Publication discloses the following art.
[Problems] To provide a method and an apparatus for detecting intrusion for avoiding a false report due to a small animal and disturbing light, correctly detecting intrusion through an opening to be guarded such as a window and an entrance/exit of a building, and enabling easy installation.
[Means for Solving the Problems] A first sensor 2X having a detection area 7A at subjects to be guarded 5 and 6, and on the front side of an upper part of them, and a second sensor 2Y having a detection area 7B at the subjects to be guarded 5 and 6, and on the front side of a lower part of them are provided. Further, at least either of the first and second sensors 2X and 2Y is provided with a logic circuit including timer 13, and simultaneously, at least the other one of them is provided with an output path 17 for supplying the outside with a detection signal from a detection unit 10 inside the sensor. The logic circuit including timer 13 generates an alarm signal (b) when it receives a detection signal (a) from the detection unit 10 inside the sensor 2X provided with the logic circuit including timer 13, and it receives the detection signal (a) provided through the output path 17 of the other sensor 2Y within a predetermined period.
(4) Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H05-114091 Publication discloses the following art.
[Object] To determine that actual alarm is necessary only when a window is opened from the outside, and to release intrusion alarm.
[Constitution] When a window is open, and a detection signal from an indoor intrusion sensor 5 is supplied for a data processing unit 2, it is determined whether a detection signal indicating that an outdoor intrusion sensor 6 for monitoring a predetermined location outside the window detects an intruder within a last few seconds, is supplied for the data processing unit 2 or not. As a result of the determination, when the condition is satisfied, an internal alarm unit 13 and a speaker 15 are used to internally alarm with sound, and simultaneously, a terminal 14 for connecting an upper system reporting unit 12 and a telephone line with each other is used to report to an upper system, thereby releasing actual alarm. When the condition is not satisfied, the case is treated as a false alarm, and the internal alarm and the upper system report are not conducted.
In a conventional residential house security system (home security system), it is bothering to change the mode of the residential house security system, and an error in changing the mode leads to a false alarm, and a failure of detecting an intrusion.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H10-27292 Publication, for attaining the object of eliminating the mode setting change error, the operation becomes inconvenient such that “a person who leaves last can open a door D0 used for leaving last, and go home only after locking doors D1 to D6 to be guarded, and simultaneously setting a guard mode”. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H08-249550 Publication, since button operation is necessary for changing mode setting, the mode setting cannot be changed if the button operation is neglected. Also, even if an intruder is detected, as much as a sound alarm is generated, the intruder is not effectively repulsed.
The following section analyzes the problem above, and describes “problem points” which cause the problem
In the following description, though the description is mainly provided for a residential house, the description applies to a facility such as a residential house, a warehouse, an office, a plant, a hospital, a school, and a vehicle.
The following points are necessary to reduce the false alarm of the intruder alarm of the residential house security system.
(1) To start/stop an “absent-at-home guard process” at proper timing, which determines that an intruder is present when a human motion or a opening/closing door of a house is detected inside the house while a resident is not at home.
(2) To properly start/stop an “at-home guard process”, which determines that an intruder is present if a door or a window of the house is opened/closed when a resident is present at a certain place inside the house.
(3) To repulse an intruder at a proper place and timing.